Silver's Party
by Orchii
Summary: About Silver's bada** party.


How Crystal ended up dragging me to a costume party at her house is beyond me, I was never one for parties after all but, her nagging got to me after all the girl was very much persistent. Just why the hell did I have to go out and get a costume? Halloween was nowhere near, what store even sells costumes, when it isn't Halloween time? Crystal said, she was going to have Green go with me to get a costume since I can't seem to pick one out myself. Though, could she blame me?

I absolutely hate dressing up, and if I was going to it had to be a suitable costume. Sneasel poked me with one of her claws; I was being completely distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't even heard someone knocking at the door. I sighed, and walked towards my front door and opened it, "Yeah what do you want? " I said, not particularly looking up until I noticed it was Green by the tone of his voice. "What is with you, Silver? It's just a party lighten up," he said, as he placed the costume on the couch. "I took the liberty of just getting you a costume, I'm sure you'll like this one. It honestly suits you. " He said, as I glanced at the costume, just what was it? Sneasel tugged her claws against the bag, and pulled out a black cape and a pair of vampire fangs.

Well, Green wasn't lying when he said I would like it. At least this costume was better than the ones Crystal had been showing me, at the store. "Vampire costume? " I mumbled, aloud as Sneasel was contently playing with the pair of fake fangs with her claws. "Yeah, why don't like it? " Green asked, as he watched Sneasel tossing the fangs about. "If it makes you feel any better, Red picked out my costume. " he didn't seem particularly happy about that, oh well Green had better taste in costumes at least better than Crystal.

"So, what's he trying to get you to dress up as? " I huffed, hopefully I would just go unnoticed with my costume after all I just wanted to get through the night without anyone noticing me, I didn't even want to be attending the party to begin with. "A grim reaper, but it isn't even one of those bad ass, scary type of grim reapers. " he sighed, though I didn't see what was the downside about that.

"The costume has a lot of.. bells.. honestly it's more like a Jester costume but, with a skull mask. " I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of that some combination of an elf costume and a grim reaper. "Yeah and, what is he dressing up as? " I asked I was starting to welcome the idea of dressing up as a vampire, it at least sounded better than some elf reaper. Green sighed, "Well he's dressing up as a pikachu, " well that at least made me feel more comfortable about having to dress up in a costume, people dressed more horrible and laughable then me. "I didn't pick out that costume for him; he picked it out. " Well go figure Red for dressing up as one of his favorite pokemon. I was almost curious as to what Ruby, Gold and the rest of them were dressing up as. Gold no doubt picked something idiotic; I'm looking forward to getting to see his humiliating costume. Sneasel was opening and closing the fake vampire teeth with her claws, a smile planted on her face all the while well she seemed to like my costume. "Green, do you know what Gold's costume is? " not like I cared about his sense of style for costumes but, I just had to know if he picked a ridiculous costume. Nothing more.

"I'm not even sure of that. " Green paused for a moment "After all he didn't even tell Crystal. All I know is he said, he wanted to surprise someone with it. " I blinked, and what kind of costume could that goof come up with that would surprise anyone?  
Well that made it all the more reason for me to go, and see his mysterious costume after all it had to be something surprise worthy if Crystal didn't even know. "Emerald is dressing up as a cat. Not sure why, but he said he felt like it was a suitable costume for himself. " Green said, with a shrug, and I had been so lost in my thoughts trying to think of some stupid costume that Gold would wear that I hadn't even noticed Green talking, and muttered "Yeah.. hey Green? Do you remember when the party starts? I honestly wasn't listening to Crystal." but could she really blame me, would you listen to a person who was constantly pestering you for the past two days to come to a costume party? "In two hours or so, she said she needed time to get decorations ready. " I nodded my head at Green's response, and sat down on the couch to which Sneasel rushed over to me and placed the pair of fangs in my hand. Seems even she agreed that it suited me. I sighed, "Tch' well I'm going to put on this.. " I still wasn't to excited about the party, but I was interested at seeing some of the costumes the rest of Crystal's friends had picked out, and not like I actually had to socialize with any of them. I agreed to attend the party not make small talk with whoever showed up.  
A/N: This is something my friend never finished and is never going to finish, so that's it, it is a little drabble. Bye.


End file.
